Back At Your Door
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: "Marry me." He spoke as he slid the ring on her finger. Alternate ending of "If You Ever Come Back"


**For all the Punk lovers that were disappointed that Jess didn't pick Punk I promised that you would get your ending and here it is! Sorry it was late! I hope you like it! WWE owns those you know and I own those you don't! Enjoy!**

*knock, knock, knock*

Phil groaned as he rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. He sighed in content before growling as the knocking turned into never ending pounding. He threw the covers off before stomping to the door of the bus. He threw it open with full intent on giving the person an earful when he stopped.

There she was in the same position as yesterday with one exception, two suitcases in each of her hands.

She chose him. She was his again, all his and only his. He smiled, as did she. She quickly stepped up on to the bus, Phil being quick with taking her bags and throwing them behind him as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso and pressing her lips to his. Phil began to back up towards the couch until he felt the back of his legs meet it. He plopped himself down still kissing her, he planted his hands firmly on her hips before the two finally pulled away for some air.

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

"Yes, what?" he said grinning, she smiled.

"Yes, I'll marry you." He smiled before pulling her back in, kissing her passionately. After a few minutes Phil pulled away and gently placed her on the couch next to him. He went to the draw where he had placed the ring the day before and took it out of its box. He then dropped to one knee and looked up into Jessica's tear filled eyes.

"Marry me." He spoke as he slid the ring on her finger. It was more of a statement rather than a question. She slid her arms around his neck kissing him lovingly.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled kissing her again.

"Let me show you, how much I love you." He said, picking her up and carrying her to his…their, bedroom.

1 year later…

Phil stood at the end of an aisle with a smile plastered on his face. Colt stood beside him, giving him a firm pat on his shoulder as Here Comes the Bride began to play. The double doors opened to reveal Jessica dressed in a beautiful ivory colored gown, holding on to her father's arm, tears already building up in her eyes.

Phil couldn't have had a dream better than that moment. She soon made it to the altar, her father joining their hands together as they approached the priest.

"Hi." He whispered, still smiling at her. She looked up at him beaming.

"Hi." She whispered back.

The priest began the ceremony and soon enough Phil and Jessica were exchanging rings. He promised to love her and cherish her, like he had so many times in the past.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, Phil you may kiss your bride." Phil leaned in and kissed Jessica with all the passion and love he could muster up. What surprised him a little is when Jess came back with just as much love and passion that he had. They pulled apart and stared at each other both slightly out of breath. The music began to play jolting both of them out of their perfect world. They smiled at each other again before linking arms and walking down the aisle and getting into the old fashion car that would take them to the reception.

"And they danced and danced and danced before going home to live happily ever after, the end."

"But Daddy, it's not the end you're still alive." Phil chuckled looking at his five year old daughter.

"Well, it's the end of the story." He countered. She pouted, he laughed again.

"Tell it again Daddy." He sighed. He was averaging 3 times a day with the 'tell me the story of when Mommy came back' story.

"Yeah Daddy, tell it again." He looked up and smiled at his wife who had walked into the room with their son and a warm bottle.

"Okay, okay…Once upon a time…"

"No, wait! Tell the one about the time when I started being born while you were in a match!" she bursted out.

"Mommy doesn't like that one." Jess replied.

"Actually I thought it was funny," Phil said, receiving a glare. "Let's see, once upon a time Daddy was wrestling John Cena…"

**I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know!**


End file.
